Monstruososelos
by CielPhantomm
Summary: Los amores más duraderos son aquellos en que uno de los dos amantes es extraordinariamente celoso. Frase de Mariano José de Larra.


**MONSTRUOSOSELOS**

**RESUMEN**

Los amores más duraderos son aquellos en que uno de los dos amantes es extraordinariamente celoso. Frase de Mariano José de Larra.

**CAPITULO ÚNICO**

—¿Eres el hijo de Bill Sullivan? ¿el asustador? —pregunto Donal Green, accionista de mayoritario de Terror Tech al tiempo en que se restregaba los gelatinosos tentáculos al ir considerando los enormes beneficios de cerrar el trato.

Sulley dejo salir un suspiro ante la pregunta y luego asintió con la cabeza mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Estaba comenzando a hartarse el escuchar mencionar a su padre.

—Tenías que ser un Sullivan —dijo Green mientras reía de manera forzada y le palmeaba el hombro de manera amistosa, un gesto al que Sulley correspondió con una muy fingida sonrisa.

Hacia escasas tres horas que la velada había empezado, una cena en lo alto del grandioso Hotel Daimon en donde se esperaba conociera a los inversionistas más fuertes de la antigua administración de Monster Inc, con la esperanza de convencerlos de que el cambio que pensaban implementar era por demás benéfico para la compañía, y de esa forma mantenerlos activos y no ir a la banca rota por falta de recursos incluso antes de empezar.

Y aunque estaba seguro de que el discurso que Mike tenía preparado, terminaría por finiquitar ese asunto y apaciguar posibles inconformidades debido a las más que cuantiosas ganancias en juego, no podía evitar sentirse molesto y casi avergonzado; porque ahí estaba él, rodeado de esos monstruos trajeados que buscaban entablar una buena conversación sin saber que él era el prota voz, pero el cerebro tras toda la operación era sin lugar a duda Michael Wazowski, el mismo monstruo al que nadie le ponía atención y se encontraba sentado en la esquina más apartada del salón.

Esquina a la que buscaba llegar con desesperación para huir de aquellos buitres financieros a los que nada tenia que decir, porque la verdad, aparte de saber en primera persona que las risas generan por mucho más energía que los gritos, no sabría desglosar en jerga técnica el procedimiento.

Una risa harto conocida se llegó a sus oídos, sonido que le hizo girar la cabeza como si hubieran tirado de él con una cuerda invisible. Sus ojos color violeta no tuvieron dificultad para mirar por encima de todos los presentes y encontrar al dueño de la misma, y con una escena por demás extraña.

En la mesa del fondo, ocupando la silla que dejo vacante por la urgencia de vaciar la su vejiga, se encontraba un monstruo entrado en años de color azul claro y casi tan alto como él. Parecía agradable y buen conversador pues Mike sonreía abiertamente. Con disgusto torció la boca cuando una de sus manos señalo las numerosas puntas de su cabeza mientras se inclinaba de manera íntima hacia Mike.

Lo peor del asunto es que Mike parecía feliz, demasiado cómodo aun cuando uno de los brazos del monstruo celeste se colocó descaradamente sobre el respaldo de la silla de cíclope para permitirle a sus garras rozar la sensible piel verde.

Sulley gruño en tono bajo al tiempo en que juntaba las cejas y apretaba los puños.

—Entonces muchacho, tu padre está dispuesto a… —comentaron a su izquierda con voz fuerte. Obviamente con la intención de llamar su atención. —Si yo fuera tú, mi campaña incluiría a asustadores de renombre dispuestos a admitir que la energía…

—Si me disculpan —dijo dejando con la palabra en la boca Gregory Foster, el actualmente famoso diseñador de imagen, con la firme intención de llegar a su mesa.

Una mano lo sostuvo del brazo antes de que fuera capaz de dar un paso, a lo que Sulley se giró un tanto molesto y luego termino sorprendido al reconocer a Jonny Worthington, el ex-presidente de RΩR. Y que en el presente era subdirector ejecutivo de Worthenterprise, la compañía que su bisabuelo fundo y que hoy era conocida gracias a su arduo trabajo como una de las más prosperas de la ciudad.

—Si quieres que tu propuesta sea de verdad tomada en cuenta, te recomiendo que seas más social. ¿Qué tu padre no te lo dijo? El 60% del trabajo para conseguir fondos es ganarte la simpatía de todos estos estirados.

Sulley asintió con la cabeza admitiendo para si que era un buen consejo y queriendo o no, se forzó a escuchar a esos maniáticos del dinero mientras increpaban sobre los pros y contras del monumental cambio de trabajo y pensamiento.

Pero mientras simulaba poner atención, su vista se mantenía fija en su mejor amigo, quien a unos metros parecía estar pasándosela fenomenal. Seguramente hasta le dolía la cara de tanto sonreír porque hasta donde estaba y a pesar de la conversación a su derredor podía escucharlo reír.

Y eso lo estaba molestando de sobremanera, tanto que estaba a nada de lanzar un rugido, uno como hace mucho no dejaba salir para acallar a todos en el salón y así recordarle a Mike que él estaba ahí. Sin embargo el sonido disonante del micrófono al ser conectado y el llamado al estrado para los dos detuvo su desquiciado arranque. Con la sonrisa más hipócrita que recuerda haber puesto se disculpó para subir al estrado al tiempo en que veía a Mike ponerse de pie y caminar, bajo la mirada recelosa de todos los presentes al estrado.

Con un pequeño salto Mike subió al banquillo dispuesto para el orador en el pódium mientras Sulley se acomodaba en la silla aledaña como mero apoyo moral, su amigo acomodo el micrófono sin prisas y dueño de su espacio. Sin miedo, tal y como era, soberbio, emanando poder y autoridad de su pequeño y redondo cuerpo.

Mike abrió el discurso con una serie de comentarios graciosos que aligeraron el ambiente y sólo cuando obtuvo la atención de todos los presentes comenzó a soltar la perorata científica y técnica sobre la obtención de energía, estadísticas y demostraciones experimentales frente a la autoridad competente que aseguraban la legalidad de su propuesta.

Con menos de veinte minutos Sulley podía ver como la mayoría de los presentes asentía con la cabeza satisfechos y muy interesados en mantenerse como inversionistas, un hecho que Mike remato con…

—… somos pioneros y soñadores de una inagotable fuente de energía. Nosotros abriremos camino a una nueva y gloriosa era. Gracias.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Estallaron entre victoreos y Sulley pudo sentir su pecho inflándose de orgullo mientras observa como aquellos tontos que ignoraron a Mike durante toda la velada, ahora se acercaban en busca de estrechar su mano.

Y toda aquella felicidad se fue al jarete.

—Excelente discurso Mike —alabo el monstruo azul de tentáculos que tanto había incomodado, acercándose con toda la intención de brindarle un abrazo al nombrado.

—Gracias Mr. McCay —respondió Mike parpadeando varias veces mientas intentaba mantener a raya el rubor de su rostro al ser estrechado entre los brazos del monstruo azul. —No ha sido la gran cosa.

—Estas bromeando, muy pocos lograrían lo que tu has hecho. Estos amantes del dinero no estaban dispuestos a arriesgar ni un mísero céntimo y tú lograste convencerlos de que tu proyecto es seguro y rentable.

—Bueno, si tomamos en cuenta que ya hemos hecho bastantes demostraciones y…

—No me refería a eso Mike, sino a que de verdad sabes lo que haces, eres inteligente, audaz y…

—Mike —llamo Sulley engrosando la voz como advertencia al notar que el sujeto ya estaba tardando lo suyo en soltar a su amigo y estaba a nada de tomarle mano, por lo que tuvo que tirar de él para poner algo de distancia entre ellos. —Ya tenemos que irnos.

—No podríamos quedarnos un rato más —solicito Mike con una sonrisa resplandeciente y ese brillo en su ojo que normalmente hubiera ablandado a Sulley lo suficiente para cumplir su capricho.

—No. Recuerda que no trajimos auto y… —sin embargo esta vez, no pensaba dejar a Mike más tiempo bajo la mirada depredadora del tal Mr. McCay.

—No hay problema, quédate, yo puedo llevarte después a tu casa —ofreció el muy sabandija con descaro, dejando entrever su gesto de victoria, por lo que no logro quedarse callado.

—¿Y quién es usted para hacer tal proposición? hasta donde sé podría tratarse de un psicópata.

—Sulley como te atreves a insultarlo —intervino Mike molesto. —Discúlpate en este momento —exigió.

—Pero Mike— gimoteo Sulley sin creer lo que estaba pasando. Mike, su Mike estaba defendiendo al otro monstruo.

—Discúlpate Sulley —demandó Michael frunciendo el ojo. —Ahora.

Y Sulley considero negarse, tomar a Mike por la fuerza y largarse de ahí. Sin embargo, no era una buena opción, porque tener a Mike molesto era el peor castigo posible. Para empezar no lo despertaría por la mañana, ni habría desayuno recién hecho esperándolo. Adiós caminatas al trabajo y menos aún tardes de películas y palomitas. Los fines de semana de visita familiar…

por eso a dientes apretados Sulley dijo:

—Lo lamento.

—No hay problema, si estuviera en tus zapatos supongo que también desconfiaría —ninguneo el afectado con una sonrisa de suficiencia que enervo el temperamento calmo de Sulley.

—Pero… Señor McCay —quiso intervenir Mike.

—Michael —tajó el otro colocando una garra sobre los labios de Mike. —Es Frank.

Y Sulley casi pudo ver cuadro a cuadro como Mike sonreía tímidamente antes de pronunciar.

—Frank

Y eso fue el acabose.

—Nos vamos —acoto tomando a Mike y saliendo de ahí a toda velocidad.

No le importaron las protestas de Mike, los susurros de los presentes ante la extraña escena de la que era protagonista, ni la risa un tanto burlona del tal Frank, su único objetivo era salir de ahí y poner toda la distancia posible entre Mike y Frank McCay. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, como que se le hacía conocido el nombre.

—Sulley, suéltame, te estoy diciendo que me bajes grandulón.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que regreses con ese viejo feo? Podría ser tu abuelo Mike —reclamo Sulley sin soltarlo ni dejar de avanzar.

Ahora que estaban afuera y el viento frió de la noche le pegaba en la cara comenzaba a darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. ¡Dios! Había actuado como amante celoso.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? Frank no es un viejo feo, de hecho para la edad que tiene se conserva…

Sulley gruño, de hecho rechino los dientes al escucharlo alabar al vejete aquel.

—Eso no le quita que sea una reliquia y tú mereces algo mejor.

—¿De que estas hablando ahora? —pregunto dejando de pelear al fin y permitiendo que sus manos y piernas colgaran sin gracia. Y entonces su brillante cerebro hizo Click.

—¡Oh! Por todos los cielos. Yo no estaba coqueteando con él —grito Mike cubriéndose la cara de vergüenza.

—No, tu no. Pero a él poco le falto para lanzarse sobre ti.

—Estás loco, el jamás se fijaría en mí.

—¿Y porque no? —pregunto al tiempo en que ponía al cíclope en el piso y se arrodillaba para estar a la par. —Mike, eres un monstruo increíble, con un hermoso carácter y dentro de un par de años también rico. ¿Dime quien no querría estar contigo?

Mike parpadeo ante los halagos a su persona. Sabía que Sulley lo estimaba, pero escucharlo decir todo aquello hacia a su corazón retumbar como tambores de guerra.

—Porque Frank, no me ve de esa manera. Nos conocimos cuando era apenas un niño y él un gran asustador, es quien me regalo la gorra que tanto tiempo atesore . Se convirtió en mi inspiración, mi modelo a seguir y tú arruinaste la única oportunidad que tenia de hablar con él.

—Mike, yo... no sabía… lo siento Mike

—Ya da igual. ¿Pero al menos dime porque te comportaste así?

Sulley trago saliva en seco, ya no tenía caso mentir. Desde hacía años que ese sentimiento se encontraba atorado en el pecho, uno que le oprimía el corazón cada que tenía la mala suerte de ver a Celia ser empalagosa con su amigo. Y ahora justo cuando ellos se distanciaron gracias en parte al papeleo, trabajo y todo el estudio que se requirió para alabar su "investigación" viene ese sujeto, que aprovechándose de la admiración de Mike, buscaba acercarse.

Así que si iba a decirle el verdadero motivo era ahora, o nunca.

Respiro profundo, junto todo el valor que tenía y al fin confeso.

—Me gustas Mike.

—Espera ¿Qué?

—Me gustas. Desde hace mucho.

Un silencio incomodo se instaló entre ellos. Uno que fue roto después de varios minutos por Sulley.

—Y lo que dije es cierto. Mereces algo mejor. Aunque por supuesto no estoy esperando que me des una oportunidad solo por compasión o cariño debido a nuestra amistad… —dijo a las carreras haciendo aspavientos con las manos sin saber que más hacer con ellas.

—Y porque no querría darte una oportunidad. Eres un monstruo atractivo, de buena familia y dentro de poco, muy rico —respondió Mike haciendo alusión a las mismas palabras de su amigo. —Yo creo que vales la pena —concluyo sonriente.

—Entonces… —dijo elevando las manos temblorosas en su dirección, como si temiera estar viviendo un hermoso sueño del cual despertaría en cualquier momento.

Y Mike siendo Mike, un monstruo que no causa temor, pero no le teme a nada jalo de la corbata a Sulley para unir sus labios en un beso abrazador que hacía mucho ambos deseaban con desesperación. Y por la misma intensidad tuvieron que ir apagándolo lentamente, hasta que se convirtió en un roce suave de labios.

—Sí, sí quiero ser tuyo, aunque tengamos que trabajar esos celos psicópatas que te cargas.

—Ah, tenías que decirlo —se avergonzó Sulley, sin embargo al escuchar la dulce risa de Mike lo reconforto lo suficiente para tomarlo entre sus poderosas manos y elevarlo hasta quedar de frente y poder besarlo una vez más.

¿Fin?


End file.
